Maid by Bet
by BrightViolatedInk
Summary: Our dear America loses a bet to Russia and has to own up to his side of the bet! *YAOI*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY*SMUT*R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**GO TO END OF STORY FOR NEWS FOR THE FATE OF THIS FIC PLEASE!**

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Maid by Bet**

"Good afternoon Master Ivan."

An ash blonde nation looked up from the book he was reading in the dining room. He sat at the dining room table, sitting sideways in the head chair. A large smile graced his face as he saw his lover stand up straight before him after giving a curtsy in his revealing maids outfit.

His tanned and toned body fit tightly in the black and white dress. His chest was exposed completely and the collar of the dress started just below his pecs. The dress itself was cut short around his mid-thigh. It had puffy short sleeves and white lace on all the edges of the dress. A large white ribbon was around the waist and a bow was tied at the back. The man had on crisp white stockings that were held up by straps that attached to the underwear under the dress. A pair of shiny black buckle shoes were on his feet, and to complete the outfit a white and black bonnet sat atop a head of honey blonde hair.

The honey blonde himself had a light blush on his face, and his ocean blue eyes were focused on everything else in his dining room except his lover.

"My Amerika, you look so lovely," said the Russian in a teasing tone.

"Like hell I do," stated America firmly; looking at his cherry oak dining table with interest.

"Now, now. That is no way to talk to your Master. You will get punished, da? Besides, you, uh what is it, lost fair and square, da," he asked with a smirk on his lips.

The honey blonde nation inwardly cringed at that fact. He had lost to the Russian in a game of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, but it wasn't his fault! Nope Ivan had to have cheated somehow, and now he was suffering unjustly. He knew he had to have cheated because once he got up this morning to deal with his half of the bet the guy already had the outfit! He just pulled it out of the closet like he was waiting for the day, and now here it was.

Alfred looked at the older country, who smiled at him smugly, and he just wanted to kick his ass. Russia eyed Alfred with interest and set his book on the dining table. He was going to need his full attention for this.

"Fredka, lift up your dress for Master."

The American's blush darkened a little at hearing the command and sighed.

'_Just suck it up. There's no way out of this.'_

America grabbed the hem of his dress and lifted it up enough to reveal what was underneath. Showing his crisp white panties that had a black bow on the left hip. His manhood was snug and bulging in them and where barely concealed by the white fabric. The straps that held up his stockings were indeed connected to his panties.

"Turn."

The young country turned and moved his hands to the back of his dress to lift it up as well. Ivan eyed the American's strong exposed back, then the big white bow that rested at his lower back on top of his ass. His violet eyes traveled down more once Alfred had the back of the dress up completely, allowing his Master a good view. The honey blonde's round firm ass fit snugly in the underwear, and Ivan truly enjoyed the view from the back.

"Bend over."

America looked back at Russia with a brighter blush on his face and a glare. The ash blonde smiled at him and waved his hand signaling for him to proceed with the command. America turned his head back around, spread his legs a little, and bent over slightly. He didn't bend over much, but he hoped it be enough to get things going so he could get out of the dress.

"More."

'_God I'm gonna kill him after this!'_

Alfred grumbled to himself and bent over completely. Showing his Master his backside in all its glory.

"Master Ivan, can IIiaaaaahh! F-Fuck!"

Alfred gripped his dress tightly and moaned loudly as a buzzing sound begin to grow louder and louder. The honey blonde moved his knees inward to steady himself as surprise pleasure coursed through him. Part of the outfit was to have a very large and very powerful vibrator up his ass. It wasn't on before, but now it was vibrating strongly in his ass, making him moan loudly. Soon his knees gave out and he collapsed on to the dining room tile. His legs too weak to hold him as he shivered and groaned from the pleasure.

Once he fell the vibrator gradually ceased, and America sat on the floor panting heavily. He could feel his cock twitching in the tight confines of his panties. He groaned and moved his hazy blue eyes to look up at Russia. He had a smirk on his face and a small remote in his hand.

"You, you—"

"Ah! Do not talk back, or you will be punished, pet."

The young nation narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze to his dress hem.

"Pet my ass."

"Hm? What was that," asked Ivan teasingly. "Ah, it is past lunch, da? Are you hungry? I have something that you will enjoy."

At hearing this America turned around and looked around for whatever the cold nation might have. Sure he couldn't stand being called a pet, but food did seem pretty good at the moment. Russia just smiled wider and patted his lap.

"Come over here so I can feed you."

Alfred watched Ivan pat his lap and instantly understood what the other truly meant. He could feel his face growing hotter than before, and feel himself getting turned on by the command.

'_Damn it. Fine, I'll deal with this, but I'll tease him back! This pet isn't going down without a fight!'_

As Alfred thought this he immediately berated himself for calling himself a pet, and changed it to hero. He then began to get up, but Russian stopped him.

"What?"

"Crawl."

"What the fu—"

"Ah! Talking back equals punishment," stated the Russian nation happily and waved the vibrator remote in the air.

'_I fucking hate you right now.'_ "Yes Master," grumbled America as he got onto all fours. _'Just focus on teasing him to get back at him! Hell maybe if I comply he'll get bored and call this off early!'_

This thought put a smirk on his face, but made sure Ivan couldn't see it. He crawled towards the Russian and swayed his hips with every step forward, and looked over his glasses. His big blue eyes were lidded and stared at the ash blonde intently. Once he got to his lap he placed his hands on his inner thighs and look up at him. Ivan quirked an eyebrow at the display and smirked.

"Go on, your food needs to be unwrapped."

The young nation gave a nod and leaned forward to nuzzle his face against the growing bulge in Ivan's pants. He moved his hands to undo the larger country's belt then was about to unbutton his pants, but stopped.

'_I have to tease him. His already this hard from earlier!'_

Alfred smiled inwardly and placed his hands back on Ivan's thighs. He reached up and gripped the edge of the pants with his teeth, and pulled on it to unbutton them. He then stuck his tongue out to coax the zipper upwards, and then bit it and pulled it down. He didn't even have to look up to know that Russia was dying from his little show. He could see his cock twitch in his pants as he undid them.

The honey blonde smiled as he looked at the large bulge before him in a pair of black boxerbriefs. Ivan watched hungrily as Alfred leaned up to bite the opening of the underwear and pull it to the side. As he did so Russia's breath hitched in his throat as he was freed and at seeing Alfred flinch slightly at having his cock smack him on the cheek.

Ivan's lips curled into a smirk as he put down the vibrator remote and looked at his lover.

"Now be careful pet. No biting."

Alfred wanted to glare at Ivan, but he had his plan set and deal with it.

He moved forward and nuzzled the large erection and looked up at Ivan over his glasses.

"Do not worry Master Ivan. I'll take good care of you."

Ivan arched an eyebrow and gave a surprised look.

"Oh? You are being so compliant now? Why is that pet," he asked curiously and reached down to take ahold of Alfred's chin and lift up his face. "Are you enjoying this now, or are you afraid of punishment? You are never really good with instructions, da?"

America's resolve cracked and he glared at Ivan furiously.

"I can follow instructions, Master Ivan," he said with irritation in his voice.

"Oh? Then show me. Eat your lunch."

* * *

**DUE TO CERTIAN ISSUES AND MY LAZINESS THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE ON FANFICTION...WELL NOT THE WHOLE THING AS YOU CAN SEE... IF YOU WANT TO READ THE FULL VERSION AND ITS SEQUELS GO TO MY PROFILE AND GET THE LINKS THERE!  
**

**x**

**THERE ARE CURRENTLY 3 SEQUELS!**

**x**

**IM SORRY FOR HAVING TO DO THIS BUT APPARENTLY I STEPPED FAR BEYOND THE LINES OF RATED M...SO YEAH.. THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**


	2. GREAT NEWS!

The **Maid by Bet Series** is now **complete** and all sequels are **available** on **AO3.**

1. Maid by Bet

2. Cowboy

3. Doctor

4. Butler by Request

**All links** can be found on **my fanfiction profile page**! I hope you **enjoy** them and leave a **comment** or **kudos!** **Thank You! X3**


End file.
